Eternally
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: When Erik leaves before the mob comes after him and dissapears. Will Christine relize how she feels truely and seek him out even if he does not recognize her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One thing I may not know

Erik raised the candlestick holder to the last mirror. The pieces fell to the floor as he struck the mirror. It revealed a deep dark tunnel behind it. He looked back to wear Christine had gone to, hearing the mob coming. He dropped the candlestick holder and it fell to the ground with a clank. He felt his heart brake into pieces.

"My love for you will never die Christine." His voice whispered into the darkness as he went into the tunnel. The curtain then fell over the opening. That is when the mob came trudging into the murky water, holding torches. They looked around the lair going up the stairs. Meg then went to a table were a half white mask lied. She looked at it with confusion. "This is what Christine was talking about when she claimed there was an Angel of Music." She picked the mask up then and left with the mob as they started trudging back through the water.

Christine stood in the boat next to Raoul, her arm around his waist. The image of the kiss her and Erik shared played over and over again through her head. No not just that one kiss, the two kisses she shared. She didn't get it, she kissed Erik to save Raoul but was that the true reason why she did it? _No,_ She finally admitted to herself. _ No it was not the reason for those kisses. I didn't want to leave him, is that what it was? Or was it something else._ She shook her head and it finally hit her. _Maybe it went unnoticed for a while, but after that kiss I realized that I didn't want to live without him. _She then turned hearing the mob and a sudden fear gripped her for Erik. She pulled herself from Raoul.

"Christine dear were are you going?" Raoul questioned.

"Raoul I'll meet up with you. I have to check on him."

He gave a forced nod. Christine then jumped out of the boat, her curly golden brown hair blowing behind her. She jumped in the water, her bare feet hitting the bottom of the lake. She shivered at the coldness of the water.

"Be careful Christine." Raoul said as he turned the boat around.

She looked down the dark tunnel and moved through the murky water.

When she comes to the lair, she saw that the mirror's were shattered. "The mob didn't do this." she quietly said. Her beautiful bare feet climbed up the stone stairs. Her blue green eyes looked around the lair, images of her all around. "Erik?" she yelled, her voice echoing. But all was silent in the lair. She sighed putting her hand on the curtain. Suddenly she fell backward into the hole. It was pitch black and she tried to follow it, but when she feared she had lost the light she turned around. She then went to the swan bed and laid down smelling Erik's scent on it. She sighed again and fell asleep.

Erik pulled his cloak closer as the cold air hit him. He pulled his hood up, hiding his face completely. A carriage stopped beside him. Erik got inside and sighed. "Where to Sir?" the driver asked. "To the docks, my good sir." Erik replied. The carriage moved off then. Erik stared out the window then, his green yellow eyes holding none of the light it would normally have. In his mind the kiss him and Christine shared kept playing over and over, and then the look that she gave him when she pulled away. He remembered how her eyes lit up and her face danced with emotion. His fist balled up then and he felt tears come to his eyes. Then he pulled out the ring that she had given back to him. "Christine." He whispered. Then suddenly the carriage swayed and toppled over. Erik slammed into the side, hitting his head he blacked out.

Erik woke to coldness and looked up confused, he wondered how he had gotten here and he couldn't remember his name. He looked up at the dark sky. He knew he couldn't move. He then blacked out again


	2. Chapter 2: Christine

Disclaimer: I own no Character

A/N: Sorry this is taking so long but I have computer problems so yeah and sorry for not putting a disclaimer on last time. Well here is the second chapter. Enjoy and Review please. ^^

Chapter 2

Christine woke with a sudden scream and sat up. Madame Giry came in quickly, who was obviously looking for Erik. Christine was surprised at herself when she realized that she has screamed Erik' s name.

"Christine what is the matter? And what are you doing down here, why are you not with Raoul?" Madame Giry helped her to stand up.

"I came down here to make sure that the mob did not hurt Erik, but I couldn't find him. So I guess I feel asleep down here. I'm worried for him Madame Giry, what if he is hurt or worse," she put her hand to her mouth and tears formed in her blue green eyes.

"Christine, I'm sure he is fine. He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I came down here hoping I would find him. But unfortunately he has left so now I will have to go out and find him. As for you my dear, let's head back up to Raoul, he is worried about you."

She nodded her brown curls falling off her shoulder. They got into the small boat and Madame Giry pushed it toward the tunnel. Christine looked back at the lair one last time with a saddened expression. She realized that she probably would never see this place or Erik again and she felt her heart give a heavy thump. She felt the tears fall down her pale cheek. She quickly wiped it away then.

Erik woke to a warm bed. He felt very comfortable and didn't want to open his eyes. But he did then as he felt a small rag being dabbed onto his for head. He saw that he was in room that had gold and red wallpaper and a large fireplace in front of him. A servant then left the room as a woman and a man, who he assumed was her husband, came into the room. She was beautiful, she had dark blue eyes and curly golden brown hair. She reminded him of someone but couldn't quiet remember whom.

"Hello my name is Ren and this is my husband Curren, and you might be?" her voice was beautiful.

Erik thought a minuet. _What is my name? And how did I even get here. Oh crap what have I gotten myself into this time._ He looked at her with his green eyes. "I don't remember my name. How did I get here?"

"Poor dear, well your carriage crashed and we found you and took you in. Why do you were that mask?"

He looked from her not saying a word.

She then dropped the subject and said, "We are going to and opera tonight, would you like to come?" He smiled then and nodded.

She smiled "She is a wonderful singer I believe her name is Christine Daae. Well good day I shall be seeing you tonight." She closed the door behind her. Erik pondered a minuet the name seemed to echo in his mind, he shrugged then and pushed it aside.

A/N: Ugh! What are we going to do with you Erik? ^^


	3. Chapter 3: What is wronge here?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but mine.

A/N: sorry it's taken so long, but here it is. Poor Erik and Christine. Hope you like it. ^^ I also do not own Cascada Every time we touch. ^^

Chapter 3

Madame Giry and Christine came into her dressing room. Raoul was sitting there looking at the wall. When Christine approached he turned and smiled at her.

"Christine thank god your okay." he said in relief and got up and hugged her.

Christine smiled as she embraced him. "I'm glade your safe as well Raoul." She pulled from him.

"Let us go home. You have a big show tonight, you should look your best Christine." Raoul said.

She nodded with a smile.

"The place should be cleaned up by tonight. If you would like to stop by after the show." Madame Giry said quietly.

"Of course Madame Giry." Christine said. Raoul wrapped his arm around her waist and they left the room.

Erik sat on the edge of his bed, watching the flames of the fire dance in the darkness. He stood up then adjusting his black tie. Ren was kind enough to lend him some nice clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror. He narrowed his yellow green eyes at his face and sighed. "I guess this is as good as I'm going to look."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said gently. The door opened quietly and Ren and Curran walked in. Ren herself was beautiful. Her curly golden brown hair spilled down her back. She wore a white dress, which trailed out behind her. Something echoed in his mind. She resembled someone important, someone he knew. _But who?_ Erik thought. She smiled at her husband and then turned to look at him, her dark blue eyes lighting up.

"Oh you look wonderful. I meant to give this to you before, but we found this laying beside you when you were unconscious. I thought it was important to you."

She handed him a golden ring and his hand closed around it. He then put it in his pocket, wondering who it could have belonged to.

"We'll let's be off. We do not want to be late." Curran said. They then walked out of the room.

Christine sat in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She sighed then and put the black rose into her curly hair. She stood then, her red dress clung to her form and trailed in ripples behind her. She looked at the ring on her finger. _I'm I marring the right man? _She shook her head. _What I'm I thinking I love Raoul._ There was a knock on the door and Raoul came into the room with a smile. "Christine you look beautiful my dear." Raoul said.

She smiled at him. "Are you ready?" She nodded and headed out onto the stage.

Erik got out of the carriage following Ren and her husband. She greeted the man at the front with a smile.

"Good Evening Ren and Curran."

"Good Evening."

He followed her inside. They weaved themselves through the crowed of people going to the front row. They sat down beside Madame Giry. Erik sat on the other side of Ren. Madame Giry was unaware of Erik as the candles were blown out.

"This should be good. I've heard a lot about her."

Christine stood in the middle of the stage. "Ladies and Gentleman, please give a warm welcome to the beautiful Christine Daae!" The curtain rose and Christine breathed in and out. She smiled at the crowed and sang in her angel voice :

'_I still your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why without you it's hard to survive._'

Her angel voice rose higher then and Erik watched the woman named Christine. He knew her somehow and her voice called to him. She then continued her song:

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side.'_

She looked at Raoul then and smiled but her eyes then landed on a figure wearing a white mask. _Erik._ she thought and watched him as she sang again.

_'Cause every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go. Want you in my life.'_

The music continued and she did a beautiful dance, her curly hair blowing behind her and her dress flowing around her.

_' Your arms are my Castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall'_

She continued to watch Erik.

_' Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heartbeat fast I want this to last. Need you by my side. Cause every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go. Want you in my life.'_

Her angel voice sang and she watched Erik as he rose and clapped. She smiled at him then and bowed.

Erik continued to clap and when he was done Ren said "Let's go talk to her. She is a lovely woman."

He nodded then and they headed back stage with Madame Giry.

Madame Giry sighed as she knocked on the door. "Yes?" Christine's voice said.

"Ren is here Christine."

They went inside and Christine smiled.

"Erik, I'm glade you came." She said approaching him.

He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry I don't seem to remember meeting you. Though I do seem to recognize you and my name is Erik?"

Christine looked bewildered. "Erik it's me Christine." She touched his arm genially.

"I'm sorry I don't know you Madame." He said

"Erik this isn't funny." She with alarm.

"I'm not being funny, I don't know you, but it was nice to meet you."

Christine looked baffled. _How has he forgotten me?_


	4. Chapter 4: The meomory

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

A/N: Well here it is finally the fourth chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy and Review please. ^^

Chapter 4

Ren smiled at Christine as Erik left the room. "I'm sorry, you must be the woman that the ring belonged to. We think he has amnesia. He has forgotten everything, even his own name. Perhaps you may be able to help him, he seems to recognize you."

Christine nodded. "The ring did belong to me, but I gave it back." She said looking down at the ground. "I broke his heart, maybe if I would have thought things through more I would not have done so. He does not deserve what I did to him. I don't deserve him at all. I treated him like he would always be there regardless of which man I chose. He gave me everything, a voice, fame, money, and love and I threw it all in his face and left him." She didn't even realize that tears had started to pour down her beautiful face.

Ren went up to her and hugged her and Christine buried her face in her shoulder. "If you want him back Christine, then help him through this. All you can do now is hope that he forgives everything that happened." She pulled away from Christine with a smile and Madame Giry came into the room. She approached Christine then.

"Christine what is going on? Why is Erik acting weird?"

"He has amnesia, he doesn't remember very much." Christine said quietly.

Madame Giry sighed then, "Well he remembers me, but when I asked why he was here seeing you again he replied that this was the first time he had met you. So I was worried and I still am. He needs to have someone watching him. He doesn't need to be running around, someone might recognize him and if they do what's to stop them from having a mob come after him again and kill him?"

Christine put a hand on Madame Giry's shoulder saying,

"I will stop them if they try to. I care about him a lot, maybe more than I realized before, but still I do." Christine's blue green eyes danced with a new light as Raoul come inside the room.

"Christine you sing like an angel tonight." He came to her and embraced her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Raoul, dear."

"Christine I must leave you now, if you need me contact me through Madame Giry." Ren said with a smile. Then she left the room.

Erik stood at the front doors, waiting on Ren. As she came they headed outside.

"How does Christine know me Ren?" he questioned her.

"The ring belonged to her, at least that is what she told me."

They climbed into the carriage and something spoke to him and a memory flashed in his mind.

_Christine fainted in front of a mirror as he caught her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to a swan bed. He laid her down gently and sang, "Only you can make my song take flight."_ _Then he stroked her cheek gently._

The memory ended and Erik touched his head as pain went to the back of his head.

"Erik are you alright?" Ren asked. He nodded then.


	5. Chapter 5: the decision

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

A/N: Hey it's me again; well here it is the fifth chapter. If anyone wants to tell me any idea's they have for any of my stories I'm open to hear it. Enjoy and please review. ^^

Chapter 5

Christine sat on her bed, looking across the room out of the window. She sighed then. _I can't fool myself anymore. I love Raoul but I love Erik a lot more than I originally thought I did. But now he won't remember me at all and I won't have the chance to tell him._ She pushed a brown curl out of her face and lay down to sleep.

Erik sat in front of the fire, looking at the ring in his hand, thinking of Christine. He couldn't get her out of his mind and that memory that came back to him. He had to of loved her at lest that's what he felt. Her voice and her smile, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. Her voice was like that of an Angel. _Angel of Music I denied you._ Her voice sang from some memory that was lost. _Me an Angel of Music? Yeah right and Madame Giry is the queen of England._ Erik thought. Erik closed his hand around the ring and put it back in his pocket. He then went to his window, putting his hands on the windowsill.

_"Somehow I know you princess,_

_An Angel from my shattered memory,_

_Who calls out to me in pieces._

_And me I feel like somehow I know you better than anyone,_

_And somehow you know me better than the world will ever,_

_The angel who shines the way for the darkness to finds its way._

_I will find your heart again and,_

_together we can mend our hearts."_

Erik finished singing in his angel like voice and smiled, "Maybe I' am an Angel of Music, so perhaps Madame Giry is the queen of England." he chuckled at that thought.

Christine woke from a nightmare with the words of Erik's singing voice. _Go now! Go now and leave me!_ The meaning rang in her head again and again. Then she slept her shoes on and pulled a clock over herself and headed outside. A carriage stopped in front of her. She climbed in then.

"Where to Miss?" the driver replied.

"To the Opera house." she replied.

She looked out the window as the carriage moved. _I must speak with Madame Giry. I have to know were Erik is. I must talk with him._

Erik sat at the window and looked up at the sky as the stars twinkled.

A/N: Well we all have to wonder, what is Christine up too now?


	6. Chapter 6: What shall I do?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

A/N: Here is the 6 chapter

Chapter 6

As the carriage pulled to a stop Christine got out. She looked at the Opera house, as the cool wind blew her hair around her face. She walked up the steppes then and opened the door. She sighed as she saw that the stage had been fully repaired and they were working on cleaning up the remains. She spotted Madame Giry in the middle of the stage talking with Meg. She sucked in a breath and went over to the stage as memories flooded back to her. Meg looked up then and smiled.

"Christine how are you?" Meg said pushing her blonde hair from her shoulders.

Christine pulled her into a hug then. "I'm doing well, how about you? I see you both have been working very hard to repair the damage. It looks great." She pulled away with a smile.

"Yes we have done what we can to repair things, but I'm afraid the chandelier can not be repaired." Madame Giry replied then.

Christine nodded at her. "That's to bad, it was a beautiful chandelier."

"Indeed it was, Christine it's always lovely to see you but are you here to ask something? You look troubled."

Christine sighed again and then cleared her throat. "Yes there is actually. I want to see Erik; I need to speak with him. There are things that I left unsaid to him and I must help him now. I know he would do the same for me. So please if you know were he is at I wan to know. I must speak with him, please Madame Giry." She said as tears came to her blue green eyes.

Madame Giry sighed then and said, "Christine my dear why do you keep doing this to yourself? Stop torturing the poor man, don't you think you have put him through enough for one lifetime?"

Tears started to pour down her pale face.

"I know what I have done to him, I could probably never fix, but I want to try. He needs me now more than ever and he loved me enough to let me go and be happy with whom I wanted to be with. Now I want to return the favor. So please let me see him."

Madame Giry looked at her then and finally gave into her request.

"He is with Ren as you know. I will take you to him. But I'm warning you know, don't hurt him anymore. He has been through enough already."

Christine nodded again and hugged Madame Giry. "Thank you so much. I promise I won't hurt him."

They then started out the door. "Meg please watch the opera house while I'm gone."

"Of course Mother." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

A/N: Here it is. Poor Erik and Christine

Chapter 7

Erik opened his eyes to her a knock come from his door. He rubbed his eyes and put his white mask on. "Who is it?" Erik replied.

"It's Ren dear. There is someone who is here to see you." she said happily.

"Who is it?" said Erik as he yawned.

"Christine Daae is here." was her reply.

Erik suddenly perked up and walked toward the door. He opened and Ren stood there smiling. But he didn't seem to be paying attention to her, he was looking at Christine. She was smiling at him, her pale cheeks flushed from the wind.

"Hello Erik." she said in her beautiful voice.

" Good evening Miss. Daae, were is your husband?"

She looked away a moment, then looked back up at him with her blue green eyes. "He is at home awaiting my arrival. My I come into your room?"

Erik nodded and moved out of the way. She entered the room and took her red cloak off, putting it on a chair. Erik shut the door and went to the fireplace, putting more wood into the fire. She sat down in front of the fire her red dress falling around her.

"So Miss Daae why the visit?" Erik asked sitting beside her.

" Has anything from your memories come back to you yet?" She asked quietly as she played with a string on her dress.

" Yes but why would that matter to you?"

She shook her head then as her eyes filled up with tears. Erik's heart suddenly pained for some reason. He touched her arm gently. "Are you alright?"

She wiped her face with the back of her hand then. "I'll be fine. Can I ask what you remember?" She looked up then.

He nodded then. "All I remember from the memories was you fainting in front of a mirror and then I caught you. I scooped you up and laid you down gently onto a swan bed and sang to you. Then it ended there." But as Erik finished Christine was sobbing into her hands, making her shoulders shake. Erik then put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

" Christine what is the matter? You can tell me." He said quietly.

She looked up at him, her cheeks wet with tears.

"The ring, you gave it to me." she said.

Erik looked at her confused and then pulled it out again.

"You mean this one?"

"Yes."

He nodded and she got up.

"I must get going Raoul will be worried about me. I hope to see you again."

"Of course."

She kissed him on the cheek and then left the room.

Erik put his hand on his cheek then.


	8. Chapter 8: the problem

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

A/N: Hey its me, sorry its so short and it took so long. But here it is and please Review and any Idea's would be nice.

Chapter 8

Christine got into the carriage, wiping the tears from her face. She sighed. _Maybe it is best that he forget about me. All I did was cause him pain. For him to forget would be better for him._ She thought. The carriage pulled to a stop and she got out of the carriage. She saw that Raoul stood there in the doorway. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Christine you had me worried sick." he said

She smiled and relaxed in his grip. "I'm sorry Raoul."

He looked at her. "Where did you go?"

She sighed looking at the ground. "I went to see Erik. I had to Raoul. I wanted to know if he remembered anything. But he didn't, maybe it is for the best."

Raoul sighed and lifted her chin. "My dear you are right. Maybe him forgetting about you can help you to forget about him. I think that it is for the best."

She pulled away from Raoul and frowned. "How can you say that? He has done so much for me, I can't just forget about him and move on with happy life." she said as the wind blew her golden brown hair.

Raoul looked at her. "Don't get so defensive Christine. If I'm not mistaken and please say I' am I would think you had feelings for this monster."

"He is not a monster Raoul. I'm going for a walk. I should be back within ten minuets." She said turning from him.

"Christine I didn't mean to upset you." he said quietly.

"Well it's a little late for that now isn't it." She said walking down that road. She stood on a bridge and looked down at the water, just as she felt herself slip and fall for the water. A hand grabbed her gently.


	9. Chapter 9: The rose

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Ok so I'm very sorry that it took me this long for an update. But yeah, so here is the thing I will not update to the next chapter unless I get reviews Muhahaha!! ^^ but enjoy and please Review.

Chapter 9

As Christine felt herself slip off the edge of the bridge, strong hands caught her small wrist. She turned and felt her heart go to her throat. Erik's hand was wrapped around her small wrist and his other hand unconsciously gone around her waist.

"Miss. Daae what are you doing?" he whispered with that edge of protectiveness that she was so used to hearing.

"Miss. Daae?" he said again.

She nodded her head and pushed back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

He smiled at her then and then Christine lost her balance again and fell onto Erik. He braced himself and caught her gently in his arms.

He chuckled quietly then.

"I'm glade I came when I did. If I didn't you would have fallen into the water. Are you sure you're ok?"

Christine couldn't hold back the tears that came then and she started to sob into his chest.

At first Erik was stunned by her sobs but then she felt him wrap his arms around her and stroked her golden hair.

"It's ok, everything is fine."

Christine did not know how long she stood in his arms and cried but when she felt the sobs die down, she looked up at Erik and wiped her face gently.

"Thank you Erik."

He nodded and then she pulled out a red rose that had a white laces string tied to it.

"I want you to have this." She smiled at him.

He took it into his gloved hand and smiled.

"Thank you Miss. Daae."

"Please call me Christine."

He nodded and let her go gently.

"I must go now." She replied.

He looked at her then and then back at the rose. It looked familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how it did. Then he watched as she walked down the road.


	10. Chapter 10: Searing

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Hey guys I'm back and with another chapter. Please enjoy and Review or there won't be another chapter.

Chapter 10

Christine walked to her front door and opened it. She stepped inside feeling like she was about to cry again. Raoul came in from their room and rushed to hug her.

"Oh Christine thank God your back. I was worried you were not going to come back after what I said. I'm sorry I said those things it was uncalled for." He pulled away and she smiled.

"It's alright Raoul, you're forgiven."

"You must be tired." He sat her down gently in a chair and then went to the kitchen.

She sighed and then relaxed in the chair, looking at the fire. She pushed back all the emotions she had running through her mind. But the image of her kissing Erik would not leave her heart and continued to play over and over. She shook her head.

"It's too late to go back now. He is better off this way. Better off not knowing what happened between us and the pain I caused him." She whispered to herself. Raoul then came in with a cup of tea in hand.

"Here drink this it should help." He handed her the cup of tea.

She smiled and drank some of it. It felt good but did not ease her heart. She knew she loved Erik more than Raoul. But she would have to just deal with it.

_Like I have said, he is better off without my presence in his life_. Christine thought as she sipped the tea again.

Erik sat on his bed still staring at the rose that Christine had given him only moments ago. He has seen it before but from where? Erik put his head in his hands as his head started searing again.

There was a knock at his door then and Ren entered.

"Erik are you okay?" She asked kindly, sitting beside him.

Erik shivered as his head seared with pain. "No I'm not." He painfully said. She put her hand on his shoulder and he flinched away from her touch.

"I'm sorry Ren. I'm not used to the kindness of others."

She smiled even though he could not see it and left the room.

Words rang in his head that made his pounding head worse.

'_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came, _

_that voice which calls to me and speaks my name.'_


	11. Chapter 11: The truth

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Hey everyone it is me again and I promise I did not die. I had a major block so please don't kill me! RandR please!!!

Chapter 11

Erik had curled up in a ball on the bed holding his pain searing head, trying to block out the voice which continued to sing in his head;

'In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came.

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name.'

_A vision of Christine flashed into his head. She was walking down a dark tunnel holding his hand as he led her somewhere._

_'And do I dream again, for now I find, _

_The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind'_

Another vision flashed through his mind like fire on a hot sword.

_He faced Christine on the bottom of the stairs as everyone else in the room looked at him. They were in a ballroom and she wore a pink dress._

_"Should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher..." He felt his heart twist in pain and agony as he looked into her beautiful blue green eyes. He knew he loved her so much and he thought he knew her feelings. But yet here he was on bending knees in front of her, reaching for her hand again and she had engaged herself to Raoul. He knew that this might happened. But it was like his worst nightmare had come to life._

_She stepped closer to him and looked deep into his dark green eyes. Some kind of emotion flickered behind this beauty's eyes. Was it love, fear or hate? She stepped closer and he looked down at her and saw something that made his anger boil over. It was the engagement ring sparkling on the necklace she wore. He ripped it off and she suddenly backed away from him afraid of what he might do._

_"Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" He then turned and swished his red cloak and was gone._

Another memory flashed in his mind and he suddenly whimpered in pain.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you that you are not alone." _

_She pushed the ring he had given her onto her finger and closed the space between them. She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. He felt his heart flutter into his throat. She was kissing him of all the people in the room. She kissed him. he kissed her with all his heart and she pulled away and looked at him. That same emotion flicked behind her eyes and she kissed him again. When she pulled away he soon realized that she did love him but loved Raoul more. he felt himself start to cry._

Erik withered in pain and as the last bit of that memory played out in his head he screamed in pain. The pain he felt in his heart and head.

Christine shot up in her bed as she felt a pain in her heart. _Erik._ She thought as she put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes as the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes welled up in her eyes. She had the same dream of their last encounter before she said goodbye to him. _I should have never let him go. I should have told him how I felt before it was too late._ She got out of her bed and went to the window and opened it. She felt the cool air blow her curly golden brown hair behind her and she felt raindrops on her face.

"It's like the Earth is crying for us both." She said as she sat on the window sill. She looked up at the dark sky. She heard a knock on her door. Raoul came into the room and walked to her. He wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders. _Something that Erik might have done had he been given a chance._ Raoul's embrace just did not feel right to her. She felt safe in his arms but it was not right. She could not keep lying to herself and to Raoul. She had to clear the air between them both.

"Raoul we need to talk."

A/N: Well tell me how this was. A cliffy hahahaha!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: The heart doesn't lie

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Hey every one. I did not die, I got sick and I have started school so yeah it will be longer for updates, but here it is another chapter. Rand R!!

Chapter 12

Christine sat across from Raoul, looking at her hands. Raoul took one of her hands gently in his.

"Christine, what is bothering you?" He asked with a worried look.

She finally looked up at him with her blue green eyes. She did not smile at him, which was meaning that something was really bothering her deeply. She sighed then a took her hand from his with gentleness.

"I can not forget what happened in the opera house. His voice and his face, and those beautiful pleading and loving eyes haunt my dreams every night. I can not forget him. I feel like I betrayed him in a lot more ways than he did."

Raoul lifted her chin up to look at him. "He is only a man Christine. You will forget about this whole mess in a couple of weeks. He will not come back to haunt us any more."

Christine looked at him then. "The thing is Raoul I can not let him go because I do not want to let him go. My heart refuses to let him go. It refuses to believe that I may never see him again and that tears me in two Raoul. I can not sleep Raoul."

He frowned then and the realization finally hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes became very serious. "Christine I want you to listen to me and listen well, maybe you were running from him in the opera house not because you were afraid of him, but because you love him. You thought that no one could love you so unconditionally like he did that you thought he became totally obsessed, I can't not say he was not a little bit obsessed with you but he does love you and I know that you love him the same way even if you do not realize it yet. The time in the ballroom proves that he loves you and you love him. The way he looked at you during that night and the way you could not take your eyes off him proves it. Regardless of how much I do not want to admit that you do. The truth can not be covered up. He let you go Christine because he loves you truly."

Tears suddenly came to her eyes and she forced them away once more. "Raoul I'm sorry, I really am."

"Christine I want you to be happy just like he does. If you think you will be happier with him, then go to him."

"What if he is so angry with me that he can not bear to see me?"

Raoul laughed then. "When has he ever turned you down?"

She nodded then and got up, putting her cloak back on. "Thank you Raoul." She hugged him.

He smiled. "You are always welcome here Christine."

She smiled and turned and left the house. She walked down the street and too the opera house. She found herself at the doors of the theatre.

"I thought I would find you here." That voice that she knew so well said from behind her.


	13. Chapter 13: The meeting

Disclaimer: I own noone

A/N: Sorry it took so long and that it is short but i need some idea's i'm at a stop now. Enjoy!! RandR

Chapter 13

Christine spun around, her golden brown curls smacking her in the face. Erik was there leaning aginst a pillar of the Opera house looking at her strangly.

She smiled then and faced him. "Hello Erik."

He looked at her with those beautiful green eyes she knew too well, those eyes that seemed to look into her very soul and make her blood boil with passion. he did not smile at her which made her stomach drop suddenly then._ Does he remember what happened?_ She thought with worry. He stepped closer to her then and her breathing quickened. He touched her face gently with his gloved hand and then anger entered his eyes. _God he does remember._ She thought and waited for the anger to come from him. But it never did.

"Christine even though you could have left me alone to fend for myself when I lost my meomories, you did not. You helped me with what you could, why?" He said searching her eyes for something.

She looked at the ground then and could not look him in the eyes. "I could not leave you out there alone. I know I should not have interfered with you again, but my heart told me that I had to. I know what I have done to you is wronge and that I betrayed you in the process and that I may never be able to make it up to you. For that I'am sorry." She did not look up at him

She heard him sigh then and felt his gloved hand gently touch her chin and lift it to look at him in the eyes.

"I do not understand you sometimes Christine. First off you leave me to go be with Raoul, then you come back to tell me that you have made a mistake. How do I know you are not lying to me?"

Her eyes searched his again and she replied. "I'am confusing, I know that but I did not know I was in love with you till just a few hours ago. Believe me or not that is your choice. But I do love you Erik."

"What do you mean that you did not know till a few hours ago?" he questioned.

"I just relized that I had been in love with you from the start. That was the reason why I ran from you. Not because I was afraid of you."

Erik's green eyes looked troubled then. "You were afraid of me?"

She nodded. "Yes I was. Because I did not know what you might do."

He looked away then. "I did not want you afraid of me. Did you think I would harm you?"

She brought his face to look at her and smiled. "No I knew you would not harm me. I could see it in your eyes. No matter how angery you were, you would never harm me. No matter what I did you would always love me." she replied with gentlness.

He looked at her then and nodded but said nothing else.

"Your angery with me aren't you?

He looked at her and nodded. "But that does not mean that I do not love you. It will take time for me to forgive you but I love you Christine."

She smiled at him then and kissed his lips.


End file.
